Of Sunflowers and Roses
by xluce
Summary: -AMUTO-   Perfect boyfriend, perfect results, perfect life. Hinamori Amu had everything, until he took everything from her. Will things ever go back to how it was?


**A/N: Amuto. Ikuto is only appearing in the next chapter.**

**Of Sunflowers and Roses**

**Chapter 1: All Grown Up**

Tadase nibbled Amu's ear playfully. It has been her soft spot, which Tadase took advantage of. He just couldn't help but LOVE her reaction. Amu's face fell into a deep red, while pushing his face away from hers.

"N-not now, Tadase! I'm trying to study here!" Amu pulled her Chemistry textbook closer to her face. No, right in front of her face would be more appropriate.

"Meh. You're so boring, I should've went to watch the game with the other guys." Tadase sulked as he sinked into his girlfriend's pink bed, the same one he sat on when he confessed his love for her for the very first time.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I guess I could take a little break." Amu walked over and sat on top of him, moving in for a kiss.

Amu loved how Tadase was always the one in the lead. Not that Amu was a bad kisser; it's just that he was the one who were more experienced in these kinds of things. He was the one who was always surrounded by sluts, his so called 'friends'. Speaking of friends, it must be Utau who made Amu break off the kiss because of the sudden vibration at her back pocket.

"Hey sexy. Still studying?" Tadase tried his luck, and leaned up to resume what she had started but Amu's right palm on his chest kept him from coming up.

"Ummm… Yeah? Pshht, duhhh. Yeah you know all that ionic bonding and stuff in chapter 5." Amu bit her lip, knowing she wouldn't believe her anyways.

"Ohyeah? Funny how I've finished with chapter 5 and didn't come across anything on ionic bonding."

Bulls-eye.

"Oops, I meant, um, Chapter 6. Yeah." Amu ran to her study table and double-checked.

"You were DEFINITELY making out with that prince again aren't you? I think I'm gonna head over to the toilet to puke."

"HEY! You guys were childhood friends, how can you say that?" Tadase was seriously bored now, and started to grow an interest towards Amu's pink fluffy pillows.

"That was like ages ago honey, I was young and stupid. Whatever, tell that idiot to go home, you need to study for our test tomorrow."

"He's not an idi-" Utau hung up. Amu sighed, knowing she'll get back at Utau in school the next day.

"Utau again?" Amu sat beside him on the bed, watching him play with the pillows.

"Yeah."

Awkward silence.

"Sooo… She asked you to make me go home, didn't she?" Tadase questioned, now looking at her.

"Yeah. You can come back in an hour or so, I'll be done by then, okay?"She gave a little pout, knowing it'll always work, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before smiling at him.

"Seeyou later sweet."

"Mm. Okay."

* * *

Tadase advanced towards the ramen stall which was now in front of him. Kuukai and Utau had mentioned that it was the best in town, so he'd thought he'd give it a try. He sighed as he thought how he would be staying in this little stall for an hour and half. _30 minutes extra should let Amu finish up her studies_, Tadase thought.

"Regular Set A, please." Tadase sat on the worn out leather seat high stool.

It was their first year in high school, exactly 5 years since the guardians had lost their charas. Tadase was really surprised to see how they all lost them at the same time, which meant they had changed. They had split up into different schools after that, Amu, Utau, Kuukai and himself stayed in Seiyo Middle School, while the rest, Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima and blah transferred into Sakura Middle School, because of their poor results.

"There you go, Regular Set A." The chef handed Tadase his ramen. Confirming that Kuukai and his girlfriend had not been wrong, he started to text him a simple thank you for the recommendation with his left hand, while his right was holding the chopsticks.

"Ta-Tadase-kun?" Tadase turned to see a cute petite girl with blue eyes. She had the typical Japanese features, besides her clear blue eyes.

"Mi-Mizuki?"

_This hour and half would pass quicker than I thought, _Tadase thought, as the blue-eyed girl smiled.

* * *

"Kuuuukai! Help me out here! I called you over to help me, not play my video games!" Utau snatched the remote out of Kuukai's hands, as he squealed.

"Aaargh! Utau! I almost beat your high score! How could you?" Kuukai scrunched up his nose.

"You'll never be able to beat my high score for that game, I'm an ultimate pro at it. Now, ENLIGHTEN ME." Utau dropped the open 3-inch thick textbook on his lap, making him squeal louder than before.

"You might want to stop squealing like a pig and start teaching me, you know." Utau smiled triumphantly, mentally praising herself.

"Watch it, lady! That could've damaged some precious organs!" Kuukai pointed at his crotch, as Utau started laughing, tilting her head back. Suddenly, the door of the gi-normous room opened, with three figures entering.

"Ojou-sama, you have guests." Utau ushered the lady in black and white, and invited Rima and Nagihiko to the table. They had looked so much different since the last time Utau had seen them. Rima was much taller now, as tall as Utau, who was 164cm. Utau had more curves than Rima, but there was something about her that made Rima stand out from the other girls.

Nagihiko had a bigger change. He was around 183cm, slightly taller than Kuukai. His long dark hair was chopped off, and emerged into a spiked up hair. He even had muscles like Kuukai's! overall, they looked like a typical jock couple, except that Rima isn't a slut and Nagihiko wasn't a playboy.

"RIMA! I've missed you soooo much! Hold on, I'll call the rest of the people to come over." Utau pulled Rima into a bear-hug, almost suffocating her.

* * *

**A/N: HEYO! There you go, the very first part of Of Sunflowers and Roses. Don't ask me why this was the title, you'll know later. :) Most of you must've been disappointed with my first story, Ikuto x Amu, since it was discontinued. DONT FRET, for this story will be much better than that one! I wrote Ikuto x Amu like 2 years ago, so if you read it now, you'd know how my grammar sucked.**

**In SaR, there are a little age difference from the real story, so here it is:**

_**Amu - 16**_

_**Utau - 17**_

_**Rima - 16**_

_**Yaya - 16**_

_**Ikuto - 18**_

_**Tadase - 17**_

_**Nagihiko - 17**_

_**Kuukai - 17**_

**Sorry for the bad spellings or grammar mistakes if there are any. :)**

**R&R to tell me how was the first chapter, pretty pleaseeeeee ?**

_**sharon**_

_**ps. Ikuto's appearing in the next chapter ;) Please be reminded that this is an AMUTOOO. :D**_


End file.
